Sleeping Yugi
by wingweaver84
Summary: The YGO cast has to perform Sleeping Beauty for a class play.However,the roles they got were the roles they did not want.Not yaoi.
1. The Auditions

Chapter 1-Auditions

A/N:This is not yaoi.I repeat,NOT YAOI!I'm against it.

This is a parody of Sleeping Beauty.As usual,I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!or Sleeping Beauty.Although if I did,I sure wouldn't be doing this for free.

--------------------------------------------

"Good morning,class,"the unusually peppy teacher sang out as she glided into the classroom,making her students sick with the thought that someone could actually be _happy _in the mornings.That or the amount of coffee they would need."Hey,Yug,"Jounouchi whispered to the tri-color haired boy sitting next to him."Do you have the homework from last night done?"Yugi sighed."Yes,Jou,I have it.""Can I borrow it?""No.""Is there a problem back there,boys,"the teacher called out.Both Yugi and Jounouchi settled back down."No ma'am."The teacher went back to her lessons,perky as ever."To conclude the announcements,our class has been asked to do a play for the upcoming talent show.We have quite a few choices."And with that,she brought out a list as big as a phonebook."Let's see..._Romeo and Juliet,Hamlet,MacBeth..._Yes,what is it,Anzu?"

Anzu had been waving her hand for about five or ten minutes before the teacher finally caught her attention."I was thinking,instead of doing something boring like Shakespeare,how about we do something like a fairy tale.For example,say..._Sleeping Beauty?_"As soon as those words left her mouth,the class started talking.Anzu's face turned red,embarrassed about bringing up something that sounded kind of childish.The class president stood up."The class agrees...it sounds like a cool idea.""Then it's settled,"the teacher said."Our class play will be _Sleeping Beauty._Auditions will begin today after classes.Please be on time if you wish to try out."

------------------------------------------

Almost the entire class showed up for auditions that day.After seeing what parts were up for grabs,Yugi and his friends each decided to try out.It was no surprise that Jounouchi and Honda both wanted to be the Prince,since whoever it was would get to kiss Sleeping Beauty.Anzu tried out for each of the good fairies.She wanted to try out for the Princess but once she heard two of her pervert friends were trying for the Prince,that went up in smoke in seconds flat.Yugi was also trying out for the Prince,but he figured he wouldn't get the role so he auditioned for a few of the minor roles as well.

It was Jounouchi's turn on stage.Looking confident,he walked up and stood in front of the microphone."My name is Jounouchi Katsuya,and I'll be trying out for the Prince."The director gave him the go-ahead,and Jou read his lines."Fear not,my darling Princess,for I shall come to your rescue.Then we shall get married,live in a mansion and have so many kids we'll need a BIGGER mansion!""Cut!"The director stood up from his chair."Mr.Katsuya,that last line is NOT in the script.I do not need someone who can adlib,I need someone who can follow directions.I'm sorry,but you are NOT prince material!And if your friend Honda is going to do the same thing he may as well forget it!"And with that,Jou and Honda left.

Now it was Yugi's turn.Unlike Jounouchi,he was sweating bullets.Approaching the mike,he found it too tall and adjusted it."My name is Yugi Moto,and I'm trying out for the Prince."Yugi read his lines and the director nodded at him,signalling approval."Thank you,Mr.Moto,"the director said."We'll get in touch."Yugi sighed and walked offstage.Anzu's audition went off without a hitch.Among the others auditioning were Ryou Bakura,who was auditioning for a minor role and Mai Kujaku,who was auditioning for the Queen.Even Ryuuji Otogi tried out for the King.

There was only one more person to audition.Yugi's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"My name is Seto Kaiba and I'm trying out for the Prince."

The director gave the go ahead.Seto's voice rang out through the auditiorium."Fear not,my darling Princess,for I shall come to your rescue."

The audience just sat there for a few minutes,and then broke into applause.Only two words came out of Yugi's mouth.

"Aw,crud."


	2. The Results

Chapter 2-The Results

A couple weeks later the results of the auditions were posted on a bulletin board by the cafeteria.Everyone flocked to see it.Some were happy,some went away annoyed.Suddenly a scream of terror ripped through the crowd."What's the matter,Jou,"asked Yugi as he fought his way to the front and his scared friend."Look at the casting,Yug!I think the director is...you know..._psycho!"_

Yugi took a look at the cast list.

_Sleeping Beauty_

_Starriing.._

_Yugi Moto as Sleeping Beauty_

_Anzu Mazaki as the Prince_

_Seto Kaiba as the Witch_

_Ryuuji Otogi as the King_

_Mai Kujaku as the Queen_

_Hiroto Honda,Jounouchi Katsuya and Ryou Bakura as the Three Good Fairies_

That first line was all it took.Yugi fainted right then and there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami watched in annoyance as Yugi paced around his bedroom over and over again."So you're playing Sleeping Beauty.Big deal.At least Anzu's going to kiss you."Yugi stopped."That's not the point!Sleeping Beauty is a GIRL!A GIRL,Yami!"He resumed his pacing."I don't even want to think about what's going through Grandpa's mind right now.He just stood there when I told him what role I was going to be playing.And Mom...Mom hasn't stopped with the chocolate milk yet."

Yami sighed and retreated into the puzzle,leaving his hikari to keep pacing."All the others got the parts THEY wanted,"Yugi muttered to himself."But do I get the one I want?Noooo!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile,in various other parts of Domino,a few other people were crying over their newfound roles.In fact,a certain brunette was standing in his living room with a noose hung from a ceiling beam."Well,this is it,cruel world."Just as he stuck his head in the noose,Mokuba came into the room.Seeing the plight his brother was in,he rolled his eyes."You're such a drama queen,Seto.So you got a crummy role.It's not the end of the world.""It is of mine."Mokuba led Seto to the couch and pushed him onto it."All you have to do is get yourself into the role.Act like you really ARE a witch."Seto stood up,inspired."Yeah,you're right!I've got to get into character!I've got to fire some people!Crush some dreams!"_Ok,maybe I was wrong,_Mokuba thought to himself._Now that I think about it,he's ALWAYS like that!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this wasn't a long chapter,but I really want to get into the real story.


	3. The Rehearsals

Chapter 3-The Rehearsals

The first rehearsal was three nights later.Luckily costumes weren't necessary yet,so the cast didn't have much to gripe about."People,people,"the director called as she gathered everyone onstage."We don't have all night,so let's do things properly,alright?"She looked around and noticed someone missing."Where is my wicked witch?"A student playing a minor role raised his hand."I think he's at KaibaCorp,ma'am."The director's face turned red with anger."He's at his company when he should be here on this stage _doing my play!_"She stormed off the stage and down the street.Jounouchi watched as she went out the door."Okay,she's gone._Everybody party!_"

Meanwhile,Seto was sitting in front of his computer,doing business.The doors to his office burst open and the director walked in.She went up to his desk and slammed her hands on it,staring Seto right in the face."Uh,can I help you?"The director's eyes were red with vengeance.Seto began to shudder with fear.

"I think we both know where you should be right now..."

A little while later both ended up back at the school,Seto being pulled inside by his ear."Well,now that we have our wicked witch back,we can start rehearsals,"the director said.

And so they began.The night seemed endless to the cast.Take after take after take were starting to take their toll on everyone.And just when it couldn't get any worse..

"COSTUME CHECK!"

The cast groaned in annoyance as they lined up for their costumes."At least I don't have to wear a dress,"said Yugi as he was handed a prince's costume."Speak for yourself,"cried Jounouchi,dressed in a thick blue cloak.Seto laughed as he saw Jou's predicament."Well,well.Looks like the mutt is dressing up in frilly frocks.Like he wasn't nuts enough."Jou's face lit up when he saw what the CEO was going to wear.It was a thick black dress and a witch's hat with a wig attached to it."Guess again,Kaiba.If you think my costume's girly,take a good look at yours."Seto turned red with embarrassment and walked away.

"Uh,ma'am,"Ryou asked,"why did you decide to hold dress rehearsals so soon?""Because I felt like it.,"the director responded."Now hurry up and change."

It was the scene where Anzu was to kiss Yugi.Just before he went onstage,Yugi was handed some water."Drink this,"a voice said."You might need it out there."Without even thinking,Yugi drank it and went out.The scene went as expected,but just before Anzu could kiss him,Yugi opened his mouth and Anzu recoiled at the smell of something funky.It turned out that there was liquid garlic in the water Yugi had consumed and now the stuff was so strong no one could come near him.Behind the curtains,Marik snickered in amusement...at least until Yami figured out whodunit and attacked him.From out of nowhere the two rolled out on stage and into the orchestra pit.Everyone just stared."You two GET OUT OF HERE NOW,"the director screamed.Yami would later get an earful from his aibou.

Going on to another scene where Seto would first appear in the play.Mai and Otogi were sitting in their thrones being greeted by the "fairies,"who would then give gifts to the baby.Needless to say,none of the three were very happy.Seto appeared onstage."Why have you not invited me to this shindig,"he demanded."CUT,"the director yelled."Follow the damn script!""Whatever."Seto continued."I too will give a gift to the child.The Prince will indeed grow with that which has been bestowed upon him.However,before sunset of his 16th birthday,he will cut his finger on a Duel Monsters card and surrender the title of King of Games to me!"The director buried her face in her hands."What kind of cast do I have!"Just then a barrage of golf balls came from offstage,causing the cast to flee.Seto,however,didn't run in time and managed to catch an onslaught of 99 golf balls,most of which came into contact with his head.So in the end,an unconscious "wicked witch"was dragged off to his limo by his little brother,who just shook his head."Seto,Seto,Seto...,"Mokuba lectured as he pulled his brother out the door by the collar,"you'd REALLY do anything to get out of this,wouldn't you?"


	4. Last Minute Chaos

Chapter 4-Last Minute Chaos

A/N:Seeing as the chapter was a bit,how should I put this-uninspired and random,I have decided to redo it,and add another two chapters in the process.So hopefully it will be better.Enjoy!

As it turned out,Seto's golf-ball related injuries had put him into a coma,which of course meant that a new wicked witch would have to be found.As it turned out,Bakura,who was the one responsible for the act in the first place,ended up fitting the role.Let's face it,compared to him,Seto was an angel.Getting back to the play,the auditorium was getting packed as the cast and crew scrambled to prepare.The black hat Bakura was supposed to wear got perforated from his spiky hair,so as a last minute change he was forced to go without it."Nooooo,"he screamed as he was dragged into the dressing room by his hikari."Me want hatty!"This was only the least of the worries tonight,and another soon arose.

Yugi was missing.

Meanwhile...

"Yami,would you please move out of the way?"Yami was standing in front of the door so that Yugi couldn't leave for the school."No way,aibou.I will not let you associate with those two homocidal maniacs Bakura and Malik.If I let you go there who knows what will be left of you!"Yugi thought about it for a minute."You're right,Yami.I will not walk out this door."Yami lowered his guard.He knew Yugi wouldn't lie to him.However,when he came back to the room an hour later,he found Yugi's bedroom window open with a makeshift rope tied to one of the bedposts and leading down to the street below.

"_AIBOU!"_

Yami had to give him credit.Yugi didn't lie to him.

Yugi made it to the school about ten minutes late,though luckily it would be about another half hour before he was due on stage.

The director walked around to see how things were going,nodding with approval at properly costumed actors and appropriate sets.At least until she met up with Jonouchi and Honda.

"What the hell is THIS!"

The two "fairies"were dressed up as berries-Jou a raspberry and Honda a strawberry."We were just handed these costumes,"Jou said innocently as he handed her the rental slip.The director's face turned red when she read it.__

Three good berry costumes.

"I said FAIRY costumes!And now that it's too late to remedy this,we're just going to have to live with it!"Just then,two screams echoed from the dressing rooms.One was of pure terror,the other was screams of laughter.The director knocked on the door."Ryou?Is everything alright in there?"A slight mumble could be heard through Bakura's hysterical fit."Can you come out?""I don't wanna."

"Come on,open the door."

"No."

"For me?"

"Especially not."

"Open the door."

"No."

"OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

Finally,the door swung open and poor Ryou,in his blueberry costume,slowly walked out.Upon seeing everyone's reaction,Bakura laughed even harder.Ryou was close to tears.Just then,the AD came up and whispered something in the director's ear.The director gave an "eep!"and ran off.It turned out that this was not the only slip-up with the costumes tonight.

"I am going to fire that idiot costume designer.."

One of the minor roles was that of a girl playing a friendly witch who would be attending the Prince's christening at the start of the play.The costume was the one Jonouchi had worn during the DDM saga."I said this was supposed to be a witch costume,"the director screamed at the costume designer."And you didn't even make this!"The designer looked at the clipboard."Oh,_witch,_"he exclaimed."I thought you said b-"

"Bakura,get back here,"Anzu screamed as the tomb robber ran through,a loaded super soaker in his hands.Anzu came running after,her princess dress stained with pink and blue dye.The director grabbed Bakura by the collar."What do you think you're doing,"she said so menacingly that it made even Bakura shiver.The guy who caused great chaos in ancient Egypt and he was threatened by one girl!With a battlecry the director broke the watergun in two and threw it out the door."This so cannot continue,"she warned."If anything else goes wrong,I am going to scream."

"All hail the president of KaibaCorp,"a loud voice called from the doorway."Don't tell me Kaiba came out of his coma already,"complained Jonouchi."I guess this means he'll be wanting his role back."All the worries Jou had disappeared when Mokuba came into the school,dressed in a smaller version of his brother's Battle City outfit.A briefcase was in one hand,a DS in the other.Everyone stared at him."What?""YOU'RE running KaibaCorp now,"asked Yugi."That's right,"Mokuba said."New and eternal president of Kaiba Corporation,Mokuba Kaiba.Now that Seto's incapacitated,I'm in charge!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"Thunder rolled as he did his evil laughter."Jeez,the kid's even MORE evil than his brother,"Jou whispered to Honda.Mokuba walked up to him."You got somethng to say,mutt?""Yeah,I have something to say!I'm not scared of you!""I...see."Mokuba stomped on Jou's foot hard.Jou jumped up and down in pain as the kid headed for the audience seats."By the way,if this play goes well,I'll provide the funding for a sequel...and by that,I mean if I like it and don't get bored."

_Oh,I'll keep you from getting bored,you little twit,_Jou thought as he nursed his injured foot._We'll put on a play so great you'll be glued to your seat!_


	5. Sleeping Beauty

CHAPTER 5-SLEEPING BEAUTY

The auditorium started to fill up as various people-parents,staff,whatever-began to arrive.A fanfare sounded out as Mokuba,now permanent CEO of Kaiba Corp.,made his way down the aisle and to the front row,where it was all reserved for him.Plopping down in one seat and slinging his legs over the arm of another,he settled in to watch the play,while bags of money were placed in the other seats in the row.

Meanwhile,Rebecca,who happened to be the narrator,was given some messages to play before the play started."Attention,Mokuba Kaiba,"she spoke into the microphone,"your brother is in intensive care."

Another message was handed to her."Attention,Mokuba Kaiba,your brother is in critical condition."

Yet another message."Attention,Mokuba Kaiba,you have lost your brother.Please report to Domino Hospital."

Her last message was drowned out by Mokuba screaming"Start the play!Start the play!"

Backstage...

"Ok,people,let's put on a play,"the director called out as the cast scrambled into their parts._So he promised funding for a sequel,did he?Well,I'll show him!This play will be so great it'll become a theatrical classic!_

Rebecca opened up the script and the lights dimmed.

SLEEPING BEAUTY

"Long long ago,in a kingdom far far away,there lived a kind king and a beautiful queen.For many years they had wished for a child,and finally a son was born to them.The entire kingdom celebrated the birth of the little Prince and gave him many gifts.Three of the greatest were to be given by the three good fairies."

No one came on stage.Rebecca cleared her throat.

"I said,THREE GOOD FAIRIES!"

After a minute or so,Ryou,Jou and Honda were pushed on stage in their berry costumes.Everyone started laughing at them.Poor Ryou was close to tears;the other two were hamming it up.From offstage the director was grinding her teeth."Get on with it..."

Honda approached the cradle first."Puny prince,my gift will be of kindness."And he waved his wand.Then came Jou."Shortstack prince,my gift will be to marry your mother."At this the audience went silent.Jou got a shoe in the head and the director was getting a migraine.Down in the audience,Mokuba was readying a stinkbomb-pill size.

Finally it was Ryou's turn.He waved his wand over the cradle."Little prince,my gift shall be the----"

The wind howled as Bakura appeared on stage."Stop right there!"He walked to the center."For not inviting me to this shindig,I have a gift for the little brat.On his sixteenth birthday he will prick his finger with a Duel Monsters card..."

"Which one,"Jou asked.

"Which one?I dunno...that pointy hatted one he likes so much..."

"Dark Magician?"

"Yeah,that must be it...he will prick his finger with the Dark Magician and die!"

The smoke machine went off and Bakura disappeared in the mist.

"The fairies couldn't remove the curse...but they could weaken it.And since Ryou hadn't given his gift,thus it was."

Ryou chanted a spell:"Little prince,if you should prick your finger with a card,you will not die,but only fall asleep.Your slumber will be broken when you feel the first kiss of true love."

"With the witch's curse hanging over them,the King ordered all Duel Monsters cards destroyed."The look on Otogi's face was priceless as he held a match to a huge pile of DM decks.The director noticed a familiar card in the pile.

"Hey,a Wingweaver.I could always use an ex..."That's when she realized something was missing."My DECK!"

"Hey,I'm getting bored down here,"screamed Mokuba."When's the action starting?"

"Sixteen years passed and the prince grew up,unaware of the curse placed upon him.One day,as he sat in his room,he noticed a strange card on the floor..a Dark Magician.

Yugi picked up the card,recognizing it as his own.On the card was writtenwith lipstick:YUGI,CALL SHRIMPS-ANONYMOUS.He glared at Bakura,who was behind the curtains.

Yami burst onto the scene..just when Yugi "pricked"his finger on the card.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

If you could describe the look on Yami's face at that moment,_devastated _would be an understatement.He rushed on stage and caught Yugi before he hit the floor in a pretend faint.Yugi,not wanting to ruin the play,didn't answer when Yami called him.Security guards were called in to drag the pharoah off the stage.

"Let me go!YUGI,"Yami cried.Bakura and Malik snickered as he was dragged by them.His voice turned cold."_You..."_

With superhuman strength,Yami managed to free himself and tackle the two others in a murderous rampage.In the end,all three of them were kicked out of the school,missing various things such as hair,teeth,and in Malik's case...clothes."MY EYES,"Yami and Bakura cried.

"Wow,that was entertaining.NOT,"Mokuba yelled.The director groaned._Please kill me now..._

A laser dot appeared on her forehead."Now you're mine,for not putting me in the story,"Dartz muttered as he readied his tranquilizer gun.Yeah,it has a laser aim.Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his arm as he realized he had it pointing the wrong way.

"Damn it."

Dartz fell off the rafter and right on top of Yugi!

Backstage the director had taken to whacking her head against the brick wall.

Rebecca continued on with the script."And so,the curse had come to pass.Centuries went by and the prince slept in his enchanted sleep.The fairies had decided to put the entire kingdom to sleep so that he wouldn't be alone when he woke up.The kingdom became surrounded by a thick forest."

Anzu came onstage,dressed in her street clothes.Well,she couldn't wear her dress-Bakura saw to that.

"One day,a beautiful princess came upon the kingdom and decided to explore.The woods were so thick,she almost found it impossible to get through."With one touch,Anzu had knocked down the cardboard scenery."Huh.That was easy."

"Entering the castle,Anzu found people all over the place.Then climbing to the highest room of the tallest towerteeny Shrek reference,she found the prince asleep.He looked so sweet,she could not help but kiss him."

It was then that Yugi had regained consciousness from Dartz's mishap,and he saw Anzu approach him.

"Eww,mushy,"cried Mokuba,and he flung the stinkbomb pill...right into Anzu's mouth.

Anzu kissed Yugi,not knowing what just happened.But as Yugi could smell her breath,he passed out again.

"You can get up now,Yugi,"Anzu whispered."...Yugi?"

"With the prince's curse broken,the entire kingdom awoke and rejoiced as the two were wed.And as they say in all fairy tales,they lived happily ever after."The audience broke into applause as the curtain went down.

Mokuba met the group onstage."Well,as you can tell,I hated the play.But the audience seemed to like it,so I will sponsor another sequel.Just make it better than this one."

The director didn't say anything,as she was dead.The cast,however,looked scared.

--------------------------

Ok,I admit it's not as great as it COULD have been,but at least it's an end to the story.My inspiration is not as good as it used to be.


End file.
